


Final Reign

by AlyStorm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyStorm/pseuds/AlyStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Song of Ice and Fire has reached its final refrain. Daenerys Targaryen reigns over Westeros from the Iron Throne, but not all is calm yet. Her greatest foe is at her gates, and she must do all she can to ward them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Reign

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this flash piece when someone asked me to write a very short fanfiction. I really like the idea I came up with, so I may expand on it some day if there is enough interest.

The rain beat down hard on the castle overlooking Blackwater Bay. Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons and Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, shivered as the life faded from her beloved Drogon in the ensuing battle outside. The fire of her heart - the fire that still burned for her sun and stars - withered away, and a single tear streamed down her face. She rose with fists clenched, "I will NOT wait here any longer. Ser Barriston, bring me my sword!"

The old knight advised her to remain within the well guarded walls of the great hall, but she would have none of it. Marching to the foot of the twisted throne, she pulled the red and black metal of her exquisite Valyrian blade Awoken Dragon out of it's scabbard.

Ser Barristan protested again, but Dany held up her hand in silent command as the aging Lord Commander of the Queensguard quieted. He followed the silver-haired queen across the hall, but before they had reached half the way, the great doors burst open in a torrent of rain. Lightning flashed and illuminated the blood-covered body of the wolf-headed wight. His eyes burned bright blue, and his howl sent chills down Dany's spine.

Ser Barriston pulled the girl back as the abomination charged, but he fell with a single bite from the young wolf. Dany reared against the Iron Throne, but she felt a prick on her back as a blade sliced into her side. She lost focus for a single second, but it was a second too much.

The Lord of Winter tore the flesh from her bones as flashes of her golden-crowned brother faded into visions of blue hair and gold whiskers with hundreds of bells tied to them. The hair turned darker and darker until it was as dark as a bear's.

With her last breath, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms whispered, "My love..."


End file.
